


More Thoughts & Feelings

by joeyrz



Series: Thoughts & Feelings [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Thoughts & Feelings

I really am lucky. To have this man all to myself. To be able to be with him. He really is beautiful. Yeah, I know. Not many would say he is, but he really is. Specially when you, or I, get him out of that ridiculous get up he calls clothes. Not like me. He always asks me why I wear so much. Not protection, but because I feel ridiculous. When you spend your whole life besides those who are by far more good-looking than you, you tend to become self-conscious. He always tells me I'm a very handsome man. That that's why he fell for me in the first place.

It gets so lonely when he's away. But what can I do? That's life. I wish I could be holding him right now. Tight against me. To taste him all over and let him taste me. To pay homage to that incredible body. That flexible body. Who would have thought? To have another night in his arms all night long. Man, that was weeks ago. I can't believe so much time has gone by.

I wish I could tell him all I feel. How happy I am to have found him. That we found each other. Tell him how much he has changed my life. That he turned my life upside down and I'm so glad he did. I wish I could tell him how much he means to me. How much I love him. 'Cause I do.

I should go to sleep.

"Now, I come all the way here and you're going to sleep"

"Strife!!!"

"Wanna go somewhere more private? He can have fun."

"Like you have to ask."

I guess at least I'm gonna get one of my wishes tonight.

Fin


End file.
